Just You And Me
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Returning from a delivery mission, Hinata sees her Naruko before Christmas with open arms. But one special night will change all that by Naruko's eyes. Warning: Yuri, futanari, lemon. Must be 18 or older to read!


_Yeah, I know it's way too early for Christmas. But I got bored and made this for fun. Hope you enjoy and comment the fanfic! Also, I do not own Naruto._

It was December 24th on a cold, winter day as Konoha was getting ready for a huge blizzaed storm. Outside the storm, there was a woman quickly returning home to get out of the snowstorm and into a warm house with something warm to drink. The woman is Hinata Hyuuga and she will be 21 in a few days. The long-haired blunette arrived safety and quickly searched her pockets for keys. Hinata came back from a mission assignment to the Wave Village to deliver a package. She regrets going on another mission, but she was glad to see her girlfriend: Naruko Uzumaki.

"Hello? Naruko, I'm home!" Hinata opens the door and close it back to not let any of the cold inside. She took off her jacket and hangs it up on the hanger. Hinata was wearing a black shirt with a fishnet undershirt, blue ninja pants, and brown snow boots.

"Hey, babe! I'm in the kitchen just making some hot cocoa. Hope you like marshmallows!" In the other room, a voice was cheery and filled with joy to hear her girlfriend coming back from her mission.

Hinata enters the room and was smiling to see who was inside. Her girlfriend, Naruko, was adding some finishing touches to their drinks before they would be finished. But there was one thing that made Hinata blush: Naruko was wearing only an apron and revealing much of her bare backside.

Naruko was an indoor nudist who mostly enjoys walking around the house without any clothing in a carefree way. Her body was tanned and had the most amazing figure that even matches up to Hinata's. Her and Hinata were living together for three years after things weren't working well with Hinata and her father. She moved out of the Hyuuga Estate and was welcome to open arms in Naruko's newly-refurnished home. They live about a few miles away from the village and it was actually owned by her and her brother's deceased parents.

Hinata had a thing for Naruko after she went out with her on their first date when they were 15. She then knows that Naruko was a nudist and she was close to ripping off her clothes and walk stark naked out in the open streets of Konoha. But Hinata stops her with love and concern as Naruko was glad she met Hinata. Hinata doesn't mind seeing her without anything on, but as long as she only does it inside without no seeing pervert. And when company comes over, Naruko can just put on a shirt and shorts just for fun.

"Good evening, Naruko." Hinata said as Naruko turns around to see her love. She reveals her long, blonde hair with twin pigtails; whiskered lined patterns on her delicate cheeks; and cerulean blue eyes that Hinata always get lost in.

Naruko smiles back as she turns to see her girlfriend coming back from her mission. "Hinata, I'm so glad you came! I couldn't spend Christmas without you!"

"I'm glad I came back, too! Oh, I've missed you." Hinata said as Naruko walks up to her and kissed her passionately.

Naruko pulls away and said, "Oh, Sakura came by today. She wanted to tell you that she'll be going away for a while to teach some students in Suna. Ino followed her and both of them wish you an early 'Happy Birthday'."

"That was sweet of them. So, which cup is mine?" Hinata was then given the cup with hearts on it as Naruko got hers as she was tasting her drink. "Thanks."

"No problem, Hinata!" Naruko smiled happily as they were going to the living room and sit on the couch. Hinata really loved living with Naruko as she was the only person that was there for her.

Ever since she was five, bullies were always picking on Hinata for being different and being so shy all the time. Just then, two blonde figures came to the rescue as the bullies were pummeled to the ground. And at that moment, Hinata befriended both Naruko and Naruto, Naruko's twin brother. After years later, Naruto was promoted to Hokage and now handles things his way. Naruko has been ranked into Shinobi and had Hinata rank up to that position.

"So Naruko, have you done anything all day while I left?" Hinata asked.

"My brother came over to check up on me and see if you came back. Then, I pummeled him for taking you on a mission as I accidentally send him to the hospital. Guess I got carried away, huh?" Naruko laughed nervously as she rubbed her head. "And I accidentally knocked out Kiba the other day as he was spying on me while I was cooking some ramen. Sorry!"

Hinata giggled silently. "That's okay, Naruko. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me or you. Besides, the mission was actually great!"

"Huh, how so?" The blonde girl asked.

"Well, I get to see the town decorated with many christmas lights and more. I then saw Tsunami earlier yesterday and she was getting some things for her son and granddad. And before I left, she gave me a present." Hinata digs inside her left pocket and pulls out a bracelet with emeralds and rubies encrusted.

"Wow, that's amazing, Hinata! It make you looks more hot to me!" That comment made Hinata blush red as Naruko sips her cocoa. "Anyway, what made you come back here so early?"

The blonde girl knows the answer as Hinata moves over to her and snuggled right to her chest. She wrapped her arms around Naruko's waist and sigh happily. "I never want both of us to be alone on Christmas, Naruko. I love you and I want to make sure we'll have this special night together."

Naruko placed her hot cocoa down and hugs Hinata with care. "Hinata, you are one of a kind."_'But when this night is over, I will make sure you are mine forever.'_

Hinata blushed again as she looks up to her girlfriend. Naruko was staring straight into her lavender eyes as it left her breathless. Soon after, Naruko moves her head down so she can give her lover a gentle kiss on the lips. Hinata was startled at this, but kissed back with passion. Both the girls were going at it as Naruko lunged her tongue inside Hinata's mouth. It tasted much better when it tastes like chocolate. At that moment, Naruko was getting turned on as she explores the girl's mouth.

But Hinata wasn't letting her have all the fun as she was going for her tongue and were wrestling for dominance. Hinata was moaning into the kiss and Naruko kissed deeper for more. But she then pulled away and starts to kiss Hinata's neck. Naruko went for the ears to nibble a bit as she plans on leaving marks on her neck and ear. She plants one on Hinata's neck as the shy girl starts moving her arms to Naruko's waist.

And as she slides down, her hands were feeling her backside as she reached Naruko's firm bottom. Naruko gasped a little, but the blonde girl kept on kissing around Hinata's neck. Naruko left about three marks on Hinata as she heads back to kissing Hinata more. But she then pulls away and having Hinata feeling a little down.

"Naruko, w-what's wrong?" The blunette asked with concern.

"Nothing, I just thought that maybe we can start a future together one day," Naruko confirmed.

Hinata smiled. "Really?"

Naruko nods as she kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "You want to hear more in the other room?"

Hinata happily nodded as they both got up from the couch. Naruko then gracefully took off her apron and reveal her naked body to Hinata. Just seeing her D-cupped breasts and slim figure made Hinata feel like she's in the presence of a goddess. But then, Naruko sweeps her off her feet and carries her bridal style to their room upstairs.

Naruko opens the door as she placed Hinata up to her bed while scanning her friend. _'Hmm, how can work with this one? I know!'_ Naruko had a mischievous thought as she begins to strip her girlfriend of her clothes. In a whole minute, Hinata was fully nude. But to Naruko's idea, she left Hinata her snow boots on for the fun. Hinata was giggling as her cheeks were glowing red.

"I'm ready when you are, Naruko." Naruko thought it was cute and adorable to have an innocent Hinata to have her girlfriend make love to her with a soft voice. Naruko climbs on top of Hinata and starts kissing her again. Soon after, Hinata kept on getting the advantage as she was placing soft kisses on her girlfriend's neck to savor for a while. Naruko was noticing how Hinata smells like as it was a mixture of lavender and vanilla. She loved the scent and inhaled some more. Naruko then rubs Hinata back for a sensual massage. It gave the blunette chills down her spine as Hinata looks up to her with her eyes in a seductive tone.

Hinata lets out a tiny squeal when Naruko grasped her breasts and caressing them to feel them. "Like the certain Uzumaki touch, my pretty kitten?" Naruko asked when she gave Hinata a cute nickname.

"Oh...i-it's wonderful...please...don't stop!" Hinata moaned softly as the blonde girl grinned in pleasure as she kept on going. Naruko replaced her right hand with her lips as she starts kissing her right nipples. She was then aroused by Hinata's louder moans as she arched back to the bed and having Naruko sucking her breast like a baby. Her tongue swirls around and licking around Hinata as if she was close to climaxing. But Hinata pulled through as her body was getting warmer by the minute.

Naruko left her girlfriend's breast and looks at Hinata's face. Hinata was smiling as her whole cheeks were becoming bright red. Naruko never knew how much Hinata has changed over the years they have met, and she finally got a chance to be with her in her life. Naruko smiled happily and suddenly got a surprising kiss from Hinata.

"Now, I hope you don't mind me showing you how much I've learned from you." Hinata has on a mischievous look that made Naruko herself blushing all over. Just then, Hinata rolls Naruko over to her back as she was on all four. Hinata placed kisses on Naruko's chest as she caressed her mounds as well. Naruko starts to moan in pleasure as Hinata thens sucks on her nipples. A sudden jolt got her eyes widened to feel the soft touch of her girlfriend's fingers as they were sliding down Naruko's womanhood. Hinata inserts two of her fingers inside and thrust them to make her wet all over.

"H-H-Hinata...you've...l-learned...w-w-well!" Naruko groaned as she had felt another finger pumped inside her clits. Naruko couldn't take it as she needed something to hold on to, so she grabbed Hinata's plump bottocks and giving them a soft pinch.

"H-Hey! I-I'm s-s-suppose to seduce you!" Hinata giggled with ecstacy as she kept on fingering her girlfriend. She knows what she wants as Hinata switched her body as she can give Naruko access to her own personal wet spot.

Naruko smiles widely and said, "It looks like I taught you everything, Kitten."

Hinata giggled softly. "I learned from the best girlfriend ever! Let's continue, Fox Girl!" As Naruko took her girlfriend's boots off, she quickly groped Hinata's butt and plants her folds straight at her to taste. Hinata screams in pleasure as Naruko began sucking her flowing juices inside of her. But at that instant move, Hinata did the same as she starts to finger Naruko again and earning pleasant moans from her. In their 69 position, they both were filling each other with pure ecstacy as they were enjoying each other's juices.

Hinata then replaced her fingers with her tongue as she went inside Naruko's folds. Slowly, Naruko was inserting her three fingers inside Hinata as she was now tasting what she was getting. "Are you enjoying this?"

Hinata moaned, "YES! Oh, yes! But I'm about to come!"

"Same here!" Naruko grabs hold on Hinata's butt and went deeper inside Hinata more, only to have her legs spreading more for Hinata to have more of her. They were moaning to each other and had no intention on stopping. But as soon as they were reaching their limits, Naruko and Hinata screamed as they made a huge climax on the bed. They were panting hard, but Naruko got more energy in her to get up.

Hinata laid on her back and wanted more from her lover. Apparently, Naruko wasn't quite finish just yet as she sat on her rear. She was smiling at the shy Hyuuga as they both were giggling. "Naruko, I love you."

"I know, Hinata," replied Naruko as she gave her a gentle kiss. "You thinking of doing one more thing before going to sleep? Or do you want to make this an all-nighter?"

With Naruko's smirk, Hinata blushed again and nodded happily. "I don't mind, Naruko. I'm barely even tired yet."

"Man, I love you! Just for that, I'm giving you something special for tonight before we finish our love-making, OK?" Naruko complied.

"Okay, Naruko. Have your way with me, because I'm _all_ yours!" Hinata slides her hands down her curved body in a seductive way show Naruko what she's getting all night.

"Ooooh, someone's getting horny already and it's not just me!" Naruko got to Hinata and helps spread her legs more. She then came close to her lover and positioned her womanhood to Hinata's as they were pressed together. Naruko began to grind her girlfriend first as Hinata grabs onto Naruko's butt so she can move her closer. Hinata was moaning softly, but quickly began to grow louder and starts gripping on Naruko's butt more. But Naruko dug her nails to Hinata's hips and leaving fox-like stratch marks on her skin. Soon after ten minutes, Hinata was panting and quickly kissed her fox girl while she slid her tongue inside her mouth.

They kept on gyrating their hips as the girls were still kissing. But inside them, Naruko and Hinata feels another orgasm coming up as Naruko pulls away as their saliva was connecting. "Naruko..." Hinata moans loudly as Naruko understood.

"I know! I feel it, too!"

"NARUKO!"

"HINATA!"

Both screamed out each other's names as they came with another orgasm. The girls collapsed on the bed, while still connected, and pants softly. But in reality, Hinata and Naruko needed one more thing to finish the night off. Both of them got up and looks at each other in the eyes. Both of them had huge blushing cheeks and smiles on their faces.

"Hinata?" Naruko asked with a soft pant.

"Yes, Naruko," she answered in a soft tone.

"Remember when I said that I was thinking of starting a future for me and you?" Naruko recap to what she said to Hinata earlier ago.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, why?"

But before Naruko would reply, she kissed Hinata on the lips. And while Hinata was enjoying the kiss, she heard something that was made by a jutsu. Naruko pulls away and smirked at her. Hinata was confused to why her face was that, but she noticed her girlfriend was pointing down. As Hinata looks down, she gasped in amazement as she covers her mouth with a massive blush as she saw her girlfriend conjuring up a 9-inch girl cock. It was hard and long as Hinata was speechless.

"Like what you see, Kitten?" Naruko replied with a sly smile. Hinata couldn't help but nod. "The reason why I said that is because I want to have someone to share this experience with us. I was thinking of starting a family with you and raise a child together. I want you to bare a child and hope that one day, he/she will be strong and courageous to help others in need. So, what do you say?"

Hinata was speechless to answer, but she was always hoping to be part of a family with her Naruko around. Hinata had tears coming down her face as she began to smile and hug her girlfriend. "Yes! I would love it very much, Naruko!"

Just staring at Naruko's cerulean eyes made her be in a trance forever. Hinata gave her a firm kiss as she lay down on the bed to position herself for Naruko. The blonde girl looks at her with love and came closer so she'll be near her face.

"Hinata, are you...a virgin?" Naruko asked with concern.

Hinata nodded. "I never liked boys, remember? And if this is my first time to lose my purity, I'm glad it's with you."

Naruko was smiling warmly as she kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "I'm a virgin, too. So I guess we'll share the pain together." Naruko's girl cock was near Hinata's entrance as she was still concern if she wanted to do this for real. "Do you want to do this?"

Hinata gave her a kiss on the lips to reassure her. "Just like your brother: Believe it."

Naruko soon laugh softly as she was happy for her. She decides to go gentle as she inserts herself inside Hinata's clits. Naruko quickly pushed in as Hinsta grunts in pain while she grabbed the bed sheets. Naruko also shared the pain as tears were exiting her eyes.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruko said with concern as Hinata had tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I'll be fine, Naruko, just keep going. I don't want you to stop before I do." Hinata said with lust and kissing Naruko again. Naruko begin moving her body slowly and gain a little speed. Hinata was moaning louder as she was filled with ecstacy once Naruko was now pounding her at a faster rate.

"OH! OH! PLEASE! HARDER...FASTER...!" Hinata screamed as Naruko got the message as she goes deep inside and was going at it like a jackhammer. Naruko starts groaning in pleasure as she kept going and holding on to Hinata's hips. Soon after, Hinata wraps her legs around Naruko's waist as she got up and sat close to her. Her arms wrapped around the blonde girl's neck as her breasts were rubbing up against Naruko's. Hinata decides to rides her girfriend's cock more as she wiggles her hips more.

"God! You...are...a natural!" Naruko exclaims as Hinata giggled while she was riding on her lap. Both the girls were coming up to their third climax and Naruko's cock was sealed within Hinata's walls.

"Naruko, I'm gonna come again!"

"Me, too! Prepare to be a Mom, Hinata!"

"OH! OH! NARUKOOOO!

"HINATAAAAA!"

And with one final thrust, they both came as Hinata's womb was now filling up with Naruko's seeds. It was their extraordinary sensual orgasm and knew it would be their last as they were exhausted than the last two times they came. Naruko, while still inside Hinata, lays down the bed with Hinata by her side. Both were panting hard and couldn't have the strength to pull the sheets on them. But still, they had fun and made love in an unusual way. The girls look at each other and laugh happily.

"Hinata, you were amazing! I never knew how much you can take it." Naruko said with a smile.

"I never knew I had it in me, either! Oh, Naruko, I'm so glad to be back here in your arms. Otherwise, I'll just be so sad and alone." Hinata said with a cute pout.

Naruko giggled softly as she pulls out both her girl dick from Hinata and her old nightcap from the drawer. She then puts it on Hinata's head and said, "Well, you're here. And that's all that matters to me."

Hinata then snuggles into Naruko's huge breasts, that were soft like pillows, and sighed happily. "I love you, Naruko." Hinata then closed her eyes and fell asleep peacefully.

Naruko smiled warmly and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Hinata. Hopefully you will love what I got plan for tomorrow."

**-The Next Day, Christmas-**

It was now Christmas morning as Hinata was getting up from her sleep as she spots someone missing from her bed. Hinata quickly got up and look around to see no Naruko.

"Naruko?" Hinata said softly, but then spots a small red present box by the nightstand. Hinata was curious to what was in it as she got out of the bed and got a closer look. It had a note folded and it said:

**From: **_Naruko U._  
**To: **_Hinata H._

Hinata smiles as she picks up the note and unfolds it. It reads:

_Dear Hinata,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you are up and reading this note, because I got something that will __really__ show how much I love you! Before you read the P.S. line, look inside the box._

_Love,_  
_Naruko_

Hinata did what she said as she place the note on the bed and carefully looks inside the small box. But as she did, Hinata gasped in delight as she nearly dropped to the floor. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring tinted with a lavender color. Hinata had tears coming down her cheeks as she couldn't believe it. She puts the ring on her finger and can feel the love coming from it. She caressed it with her cheek and had heart racing like crazy. Hinata picks up the note and soon had more tears coming down as she read the last part. It said:

_P.S.: Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?_

Hinata drops the note and finds a black nightshirt to put on. Once she did that, Hinata got the note up and went downstairs.

Naruko was inside the kitchen and leaning back on the counter to enjoy her cereal. She was wearing a buttoned shirt that revealed her cleavage and a Santa Claus hat. She finished her breakfast and place the bowl inside the sink. As she turns around, Naruko spots Hinata with a smile and tears coming down her cheeks. The blonde girl smiles back as she sees the note in Hinata's hand.

"I love you," Hinata said with a blush.

Naruko walks up to her and said, "I love you, too." Naruko then kissed her blunette on the lips as they were hugging away. "So, you wanna get married?" Hinata nods. "And you said 'yes'?" Hinata nods again. "Merry Christmas, Kitten."

"Merry Christmas, Fox Girl." After calling each other nicknames, the girls began to kiss again as they prepare for both the wedding and a future child together.

Naruko: Yeah, I got a wife and a kid! Hooray for us!  
Hinata: (blushed) Naruko, please! I'm blushing about it!  
Naruko: Come on, you know you like it! Like this!(kisses Hinata on the lips)  
Hinata: (blushing more, faints)  
Naruko: Oops! I kinda overdid it! Please comment and try to help me with Hinata. Later!


End file.
